


Words of the Soul

by Kul Fox (Spirit_Kin)



Series: The ghost cat verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Kin/pseuds/Kul%20Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky had a jumble, a mash up of words written on top of each other so many times that none could be made out. It confused her for the longest time, but she accepted it as a unique part of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> While reading a fic with the "your soulmate's first words to you are written on your body" AU I was inspired to apply it to some of my own OCs
> 
> Echo has no words because, though he doesn't realize it, he's asexual and aromantic and he has no interest in taking a partner.

Sky had a jumble, a mash up of words written on top of each other so many times that none could be made out. It confused her for the longest time, but she accepted it as a unique part of herself. She loved the mark running across her cheek, despite its high visibility and unusualality.

At first she wondered if it was another ghost thing, as so many things in her family were, but upon questioning her brother Echo revealed his blank skin where writing should be, and admitted he never really wanted a soul mate anyway. She wondered if breaking standards was in the family bloodline.

Her father and mother's words were simple though, straightforward introductions to each other.

 _I'm Diocalyn but if you ever call me by my full name I'll rip your ear off_ spread in beautiful cursive across her father's right arm

 **I'm Shade, and I guess there's nothing really special about me** ; a messy, handwritten kind of scrawl, on her mother's left hip

When she confessed love for Crikon, after years of growing closer to her friend, it finally made sense. Of _course_ it was Crikon. It was _Crikon_. Who else could she have? 

The reason for the jumble of words, Crikon was the one who figured it out (it turned out he had a similar unreadable mark, on his left shoulder blade). They had been close since birth, their parents practically being family, and they had been together since before either of them could speak verbally.

Even the universe itself couldn't decide what their first words to each other were, or when they had first met. They had always been together, and together they would always stay.


End file.
